Another YAHF
by Celebwen Telcontar
Summary: Xander chooses a different Halloween costume. The results of the night on everyone are... chaotic. Please enjoy, and do not read if you are squeamish! No major gore in first chapters, but major issues! Rated for a reason! Please review as well! --CT
1. Chapter 1

**_Celebwen Telcontar: This is a Halloween fic that wouldn't leave me alone. Xander chooses an… unusual costume, and the results are… quite different._**

**_Balrog: And what is the new costume?_**

**_Celebwen Telcontar: You'll just have to see. Enjoy, people!_**

**_CT_**

The costume was perfect. It was black, a gleaming jet-black, from collar to boots. A symbol flashed on one collar lapel, set off by an entirely different symbol on the other. A black cap with a third insignia was sitting on the top of the collar. A scarlet armband was sewn on the left arm of the sable uniform. A pistol lay in a holster and twined silver shoulder boards gleamed on the uniform jacket, as did multiple medals.

"It's _perfect_!!" Alexander Lavelle Harris cried out in jubilation. Other shoppers looked odd at his outburst, but then ignored it when they saw that it was the school geek.

"Yes. Wonderful, isn't it?" a voice purred in his ear. Xander turned to find the shop's connoisseur looking sadly at the black uniform.

"Uhh… Yah, but I can't afford it. It's magnificent."

"A perfect replica. Even comes with spectacles."

"Wow. Amazing. Well, I… I guess I'll just take a toy gun."

"No you will not, young man. I have been to many different towns, and this costume refuses to sell. It is uncanny."

"Well, not many people would buy… _that_ in any case."

"I guess people are too afraid of their history to recall that the man who wore this uniform was great."

"If I had the money, I'd buy it."

"That would be wonderful, my lad. Now; you are with these two lovely ladies, are you not?" The storeowner indicated Buffy and Willow, who were looking over different costumes.

"Ye-es…"

"Then I can definitely give you a break on the price. I hate to see something so beautiful go to waste… Take it for ten dollars."

"Ten—ten dollars!? Are you crazy?! Something like that could sell for five grand, not ten dollars!"

"I know, young man, however I am willing to part with it. To tell you the truth, it does tend to drive away the clientele."

"I would imagine. Okay, ten dollars?"

"Ten. No question. No tax on it even; I just want it out of here." The storeowner took the uniform down from in its case, and handed it to Xander.

"Thanks," Xander said, tears in his eyes. This would be the _best_ Halloween costume _ever_! It was the meaning of Halloween to frighten everyone else; and everyone was out to terrify the children! It would be wonderful to terrify the adults instead this year! The storeowner handed him the needed glasses, thick and horn rimmed. He placed them in a pocket of the uniform as he handed over three ones, twenty quarters, three dimes, ten nickels, and one hundred and twenty pennies. The storeowner sighed at the numerous change, but drew it all into his register, grinding his teeth when the pennies wouldn't all fit. Xander left after appologising for the pennies, and all but ran down the street with Buffy and Willow. What a costume! This would be great!!

_**Celebwen Telcontar: This is going to be interesting.**_

_**Balrog: Who is he dressing up as? Please tell me that it's not Glorfindel!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Glorfindel doesn't dress in a black uniform.**_

_**Balrog: Gandalf then. **_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Mithrandir doesn't dress in black either, but in grey before the incident with your half brother's daughter-in-law's cousin, and white afterwards.**_

_**Balrog: Oh. Right. Please review, people!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Indeed. Please review.**_

_**CT**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Back with the YAHF fic!**_

_**Balrog: And what is Xander dressed up as?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: You'll see! And Willow is the perfect opposite for him! **_

_**Balrog: What are Willow and Xander dressed up as? Willow being Xander's opposite… is Willow a horse and Xander a cowboy?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: (Looks oddly at Balrog) No… Anyways, review, people! Please!**_

_**CT**_

* * *

The young man left the house, going down the street, conscious of his outfit. He got multiple horns and someone threw a bottle at him, yelling something derogatory. He fled the abuse, and finally found shelter at the porch of 1630 Revello Drive.

As Xander rang the doorbell on the Summers home, he straightened his mussed clothing. He had seen Buffy leaving with a huge package, and Willow with a black wig. The door opened, and Mrs. Summers was there. She took one look at him, and gulped, going pale.

"You… Xander, you didn't listen to history class, did you?" she stammered, fleeing for the kitchen. Buffy then came down the stairs.

"Buffy! Lady of Buffdom! Duchess of Buffonia! I permanently renounce Spandex!" he cried, seeing the vision in purple and pink that was his friend in a puffy 18th century noblewoman's dress.

"Well, Xander, what _are _you? I don't recognize your costume. And you don't wear… Shit, is that… Xander Harris, take that thing off _right now!!_ Do you want to be expelled and kicked out the school?! Schneider will think it's real!!! Even _I _know what that symbol means!"

"Buffy, it's just a costume—" Xander's tirade was cut short as Willow descended in a wavy black wig, 1940's or so clothes, with a book and pen in her hand. She screamed, loudly, and bolted up for the relative safety of the upper floor. Buffy glared at her friend, and ran up to comfort Willow. Reluctantly, Xander ripped off his armband, revealing black sleeve beneath, though he kept the armband.

* * *

When they got to the school, Schneider took one look at Xander.

"You're expelled. That's it, I have had it up to _here _with gangs up on PCP, with Summers and your gang, and now you are dressed as what you really are. Get out of my sight; I will _not _have you taking kids dressed as you are. You will remain here in my office. Go, Harris. Get out of my sight." Harris went trudging for the office, wishing he had gotten a toy gun and old army fatigues as he would have. A teacher saw him, and began lecturing him on the importance of honoring the fallen, or something like that.

As he sat in the chair, waiting for Principal Schneider, he thought over what had made him dress as he did. Everyone was overreacting, Halloween was for being what you most certainly weren't, and he wasn't whom he had dressed up as. Then, the door opened, and the overweight, miniscule Principal came in.

"Harris. You are hereby expelled from Sunnydale High. We do not allow fascists in the school, much less murderers like that. You will go and leave the town, never to be seen again. Do you here me?!"

"Erm… Yes, sir," Xander mumbled.

* * *

On the other side of town, Ethan Rayne finished his prayer to Janus, and smirked gleefully. Chaos would rule the night! He laughed. The town was certainly in for a roller coaster ride now! He gave forth a ringing cackle, and grinned like a lunatic.

* * *

Principal Schneider was reaming out the delinquent in front of him, when the young man's eyes unfocused. He blinked several times, and removed the thick glasses from the pocket, and placed them on his face. He then looked scathingly at the Principal, and got up. He drew his pistol and fired it, demolishing the desk, then spat at the Principal, whom ran after the boy, and yelled about murdering and other things.

* * *

Principal Schneider was yelling at Xander when the young man felt the hot power flowing through him. He let the power go, his hyena self cackling at the changes the power was making, and then his mind was gone.

* * *

Heinrich Himmler was inspecting a unit of SS when he was suddenly snatched. He was flung before a man yelling at him in English. The man's face, and his accent, marked him as a filthy Jew. He spat at the worm, and with a sneer and a warning gunshot to the desk, he stormed down the hallway. An arm caught his about the elbow, and he saw that it was the Jew bastard. With a growl of disgust, he blew the man's brains to bits. He had been considering letting one of the new camps have him, but some filthy Jew going and grabbing him, the Reichsfuhrer SS, the Fuhrer's right-hand man, wasn't right. It was an insult to Germany and the Reich. He looked about himself, seeing the hallway. This wasn't where he was supposed to be, and he _would _find out what was going on. It was just a matter of time. He found his Swastika armband in a pocket, and put it on proudly on his left arm. He was the Reichsfuhrer SS, not some Nancy boy pansy! With a smirk, he straightened his uniform. It was time to find some answers.

* * *

Anne looked about herself. This wasn't Bergen-Belsen, where she and Margot had been interred, or anyplace recognizable in Poland or Germany. Her cough had cleared up, and she felt perfectly healthy, not emaciated and dying as she had in the camp. Her diary was clutched in one hand, her pen in the other. Whatever was going on was odd, but she was grateful that it had taken her out of Bergen-Belsen. Now if only it had taken her father, the only remnant of her family alive still, she would be eternally grateful to whatever it was. With a sigh, she looked about herself and took off down the street, wondering where she was and how she had gotten there.

_**

* * *

**_

Celebwen Telcontar: I figured this was rather new.

_**Balrog: (Muffled whines from behind curtains)**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Uhhh… Sorry.**_

_**CT**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Celebwen Telcontar: No, Xander did_ not_ mean to dress up as Heinrich Himmler, but someone connected to the July 20th Plot to assassinate Hitler. What can I say, I recently saw Valkyrie and loved it._**

_**Balrog: Well, what are you going to tell that rather angry reviewer?**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Just that. Xander did not intend to dress up as an active member of the Nazi party, but someone trying to bring it down and who found the atrocities that Himmler and the Reich producing was terrible. **_

_**Balrog: Well, hopefully this chapter will get them off of your back!**_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: Thanks, Balrog! Nothing in this story, save the storyline, the horse, and the name **__**Ælfwine Ormur is mine. Please review, people!**_

_**CT**_

* * *

"Alexander Harris," the woman said firmly, looking across the table at him. She was gorgeous, with her golden hair, piercing azure eyes, white toga-like gown, and her massive wings over her shoulders. Beside her was a white horse with a golden bridle and saddle, a spear in a socket on its side.

"Er… yes? Who are you and why am I here?" he asked.

"My name is Brunhilde, and I am a Valkyrie, a Chooser of the Slain you might say--"

"A what? You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Xander protested.

"No, I am not. You are here because you tried to become a person who held my name. You did not; your body is currently being occupied by Heinrich Himmler--"

"Himmler?! Hitler's right hand man?! Are you _crazy_?! I would _never_ play host to Himmler! Willow is my best friend, and she's Jewish!!"

"Yes, I know you did not mean to play host to anyone, much less Himmler. However, Chaos rules this night, and you must know the full extent of your actions by morning. Listen closely now, Alexander. And do not forget; you will become who you are meant to be when you're the one is many--"

"What the Hell do you mean by that?!" Xander yelped. He didn't understand a thing that was going on.

"You will know when that is; and then I shall train you. It will be painful, but I know you can get through it, young Alexander--"

"Painful? What do you mean? How painful?"

"Quite painful; you may not be whole at the end of your training. I chose you for a reason. Eventually, you shall be one of my own, and shall dwell in Valhalla with the Gods, and you will need a new name Ælfwine Ormur means Elf-Friend Dragon, it would suit you later in your life. Ælfwine Ormur you shall be. Now attend, my child! Listen to what comes this night, and fight what shall be the repercussions! Hitler shall not arise again, do you hear me?"

"What sort of name is Ælfwine Ormur?!"

"Nordic, like our ancestors. Yes, you are Norse in heritage. Ælfwine Ormur suits you; it means Elf-Friend Dragon, as I told you before. I shall call you this evermore, Ælfwine Ormur. Ormur for the Dragon you shall be, and Ælfwine for the Elf-Friend you are. Ælfwine is the name of a great mariner who found his way to Valhalla."

"Can I… not accept this… training?" Xander asked, not liking the thought one bit. He could live with being called "Ormur", since it meant "Dragon." Dragons were cool, he and Jesse had been playing Dungeons and Dragons for some time, and Dragon had been the name he had called his character.

"No, you sealed your fate as one of my own when you chose Himmler's uniform as a Samhain costume--"

"Sow an? What's that?"

"Not Sow an, Samhain. The night when the Veil between Abovehill and Underhill is thinnest. Halloween, as you say today. You became a Warrior when you befriended Elizabeth Summers, and your choosing of Himmler's uniform made you one of my own, as you wished to be one who used my people's name as a battle cry. For now, you shall know when people are going to die, that is all I can give you until you go through the training."

"You… I'll know when people are about to _die_? Will I know who it is?"

"Yes, and how. You will want to take them someplace; like I said, you will become one of my own, a male Valkyrie in your own right."

"So, what, I'll have a toga and wings?"

"Not necessarily. You can have a horse, and you will escort the good to Valhalla, unlike Valkyries, who escort the slain in battle to Valhalla."

"Okay. Now, first and foremost, I have to get out of here and stop Himmler before he kills anyone." With a smile, Brunhilde clapped once.

"Now, you are capable of being out of your body and corporeal at the same time as you are a proto-Valkyrie. Your horse will arrive any moment, and then it will be up to you to play the part of Herr von Stauffenberg and stop the terror before it starts. Now, remember, you are only a Valkyrie until the Chaos magyk is removed. Beowulf will stay here until you need him again." She stopped speaking as a great white horse approached at a gallop, a gleaming golden spear in a socket in the saddle. Xander looked at it, confused, until Brunhilde told him how to get on. The horse snickered at him, but stood still. Then, Brunhilde slapped the stallion's side, crying out: "Go! Ride, ride for death, Valkyrie Ælfwine Ormur! Ride for glory! Ride!" The stallion reared and bugled, coming down with a thunder of hooves, and took off like a bolt of lightning. Somehow, Xander had on a toga and a helmet on, and knew how to use his new spear. He let loose a ringing scream, and the stallion jumped into complete chaos.

* * *

Xander hung on for dear life as his horse dodged around a panicking woman running down the street trailed by miniature demons. Then, Xander saw his own body in a black suit, a Nazi symbol on his arm. He screamed in exuberance, the horse crying along with him. A gunshot rang out, but the horse dodged it expertly. Xander snatched up his spear, and rode the magnificent horse directly at Himmler. The Nazi tried to get out of the way, but the leaf-shaped blade caught the man full in the chest. Himmler vanished in a puff of sulfuric-smelling smoke, leaving Xander's spear pointed at a black haired girl with Willow's face who fainted. Xander put away his spear, and the stallion reared and bolted, leaping over multiple things. With a grunt of effort, Xander held on and realized that the stallion was headed towards the rough part of town.

"Hey! Horse!" he cried. "Slow down, we need to go to Giles! We need to tell him what's going on!" The stallion snorted and turned, kicking a demon in the face as he did so. He then sprinted off towards the school, making better time than many cars.

* * *

Rupert Giles, Watcher, struggled with the card catalogue system. He personally preferred the hands-on method to Jenny's electronic catalogue, but he would do this for Jenny.

He was in the "H"'s when the door was opened by Xander, in a ridiculous toga with a white horse trailing him.

"Xander?!" Giles cried in shock. Blood was dripping off of a spear Xander held, smoking on the floor. "Pick that thing up right now! What's going on?!"

"That's what I'd like to know. We all bought costumes at a new place, called Ethan's, and then they came to life. The costumes, that is. I was Himmler, until I found myself in a place with some winged chick telling me several things about some Vacuuma place, called me Ormur or something, and gave me the horse. I killed Himmler, and came here as fast as I could."

"Vaccuma place?" Giles inquired, polishing his glasses. "Do you mean Valhalla? Ælfwine Ormur was a male Valkyrie, the only one in recorded mythology. And you mentioned a costume shop?"

"Ethan's. Weird, with a guy who looked a bit like you'd be buds or something."

"Ethan's?" Giles asked with an unusual urgency. "Take me there. That's probably a very fast horse; you look like a male Valkyrie, and the horse is probably faster than any car. You look ridiculous, by the way. And I'll tell you more when we get back." Giles was already out of the library and sprinting down the hallway when Xander swung onto his horse's back and held out an arm to the lean Watcher, who vaulted on behind him.

* * *

Ethan Rayne laughed at the utter mayhem he was creating. It was beautiful! And he was certain that Himmler was having a great deal of fun as well in that stupid boy's body! With a chuckle, he watched the proceedings. All he needed now was a bag of popcorn.

Suddenly, his door was blasted open. A great white stallion stood there, what looked like a short-haired male Valkyrie on his back. Then, Ethan felt a great shock go through him as someone's boot impacted his kidney. He was down, and suddenly he saw a spear point in his face.

"Tell us how to reverse the spell, Ethan," a familiar voice snarled.

"There is no way, Ripper," Ethan replied with a chuckle. The spear point pricked his face, and he felt blood trickle down his neck.

"Tell us, or you die," the male Valkyrie hissed. The horse growled.

"You cannot reverse the spell." Ripper's boot once again impacted his kidney, then shattered his ankle. The spear point pressed against somewhere quite a bit lower than Ethan's face.

"The statue! Destroy the bust of Janus!" Ethan sobbed in fear and pain. The stallion leapt over the two of them, and a crash was heard from inside his workroom. Then, a boy exited, without the armor or anything to tell anyone he was a Valkyrie in male form. Ripper smiled and patted Ethan's face.

"I knew you'd tell us with the right persuesion. Come on, Xander. Much to do." The two of them left the shop, leaving Ethan to deal alone with his cut cheek, bruised kidney, cracked spine, soiled trousers and shattered ankle.

* * *

"Ouch," Xander moaned. "I've never ridden before, and now…"

"I understand. It was like that for me when I first hunted. I had been on horses, but not that fast or jumping like that. Good job, Xander. Thank you."

"I… I guess my name is now Ormur. Maybe."

"When you get your horse and go to Valhalla," Giles corrected.

Xander probed his memories of that night, trying to figure out what had happened. Then, he came upon some weird memories. His father wasn't a schoolteacher! And he… Did he know German? He knew the names and ranks of every major Nazi, and also what Hitler's favorite composer was (Wagner) and who Hitler looked up to (Fredrick the Great). He knew several things to do with genetics, and multiple ancient and dead languages, not to mention chickens! With a groan, Xander felt his head start pounding. He had the memories of Heinrich Himmler. What else could go wrong?

_**

* * *

**_

Celebwen Telcontar: I just had to add that last bit! Poor Xander!

_**Balrog: At least he's not a Nazi. **_

_**Celebwen Telcontar: That's right. Now, what shall we do for the fourth chapter? Please review, people!**_

_**CT**_


End file.
